Verloren Onschuld
by Nfiz
Summary: Vanaf het moment dat Minerva Anderling de intelligente Marten Vilijn ontmoet, is ze in de ban van de mysterieuze jongen. Voor de eerste en enige keer in haar leven plaatst ze haar emoties boven haar verstand - met desastreuze gevolgen.


**Verloren Onschuld**

* * *

**I**

Minerva balanceerde een stapel boeken in haar armen, terwijl ze de grote deuren naar de bibliotheek open duwde. Ze had twee jaargenoten uit Huffelpuf beloofd dat ze hen zou helpen met een opstel voor Transfiguratie en was aan de late kant voor hun afspraak. Ze had in de leerlingenkamer zitten lezen en was zo verdiept geweest in haar boek, dat ze de tijd compleet was vergeten.

Ze haastte zich langs de boekenrijen naar de achterkant van de ruimte, waar de studietafels zich bevonden, en negeerde de geërgerde blik die de oude bibliothecaris haar toewierp.

" – niet geloven dat Anderling te laat is."

"Rustig maar, ze laat ons heus niet zitten. Haar kennende eet ze liever een Kakkerlak Krunchie dan dat ze een extra studiemiddag mist."

Minerva stopte toen ze haar naam hoorde en bleef onzeker achter een van de grote boekenkasten staan. Tussen de boeken door zag ze de twee meisjes uit Huffelpuf die haar eerder deze week om hulp hadden gevraagd. Ze zaten aan een ronde tafel, met hun rug half naar haar toe gekeerd. Het mollige meisje, Jenna, probeerde tevergeefs haar bril in een veer te veranderen – het enige resultaat tot dusver was dat de brillenglazen begonnen te fluiten – en Betsy kauwde verveeld op haar vlecht. Minerva wilde het gesprek niet afluisteren, maar het idee om de meiden te onderbreken terwijl ze het blijkbaar over haar hadden, maakte haar ook ongemakkelijk. Voordat ze kon beslissen wat ze zou doen, nam Jenna het woord.

"Heb je de boeken gezien die ze leest? Die dingen zijn zo dik, daar zou je een huiself mee dood kunnen knuppelen!" Jenna giechelde en ook Betsy begon te lachen.

"Zij zal nooit een vriendje krijgen. Ze is zo saai, het is haast onvoorstelbaar."

Minerva voelde hoe ze rood aanliep. Ze draaide zich om en probeerde de tranen die ze achter haar ogen voelde prikken te verdringen, toen ze plotseling door iets werd geraakt. Een klein, lichtgevend object botste met een hoge snelheid tegen haar elleboog en verstoorde het zorgvuldige evenwicht waarmee ze haar boeken – negen stuks, maar liefst – had vastgehouden. Minerva slaakte een geschrokken kreet en probeerde haar balans te herstellen, maar het bovenste boek gleed van de stapel en viel met een dof geluid op de vloer.

Twee jongens, waarschijnlijk eerste- of tweedejaars, keken haar schuldbewust aan. De kleinere van de twee hield een Stralende Stuiterbal in zijn hand. Zijn vriend, een blonde jongen met ondeugende pretogen, gaf hem een por in zijn zij.

"Dat had je beter niet kunnen doen, denk ik… Rennen!"

De jongen hoefde niet lang na te denken en sprintte weg, gevolgd door zijn vriend. Zodra ze uit het zicht waren verdwenen, hoorde Minerva hoe ze in lachen uitbarstten.

Ze wilde net bukken om het gevallen boek op te pakken, toen een donkerharige jongen plotseling voor haar knielde en het boek opraapte.

"_De Geschiedenis der Gedaanteverwisseling, Nieuwe Inzichten in Memorabele Metamorfoses_," las hij hardop. Hij had een diepe, zelfverzekerde stem. "Geen slechte keuze, maar ik moet zeggen dat ik de originele versie van S. Idivou beter vind. De vroege historie is daarin uitgebreider beschreven."

Hij keek op en Minerva hield haar adem in toen ze in een paar grote, donkere ogen keek. Zijn lange wimpers verborgen die ogen uit het zicht toen hij opstond en het boek weer bovenop de stapel legde. Hij keek over haar schouder toen Jenna en Betsy plotseling hard moesten lachen en Minerva gebruikte die kans om de jongen beter te bestuderen.

De jongen was langer dan zij. Zijn ravenzwarte haren waren in een keurige scheiding gekamd en krulden lichtelijk aan de uiteinden, wat een speels effect gaf. Zijn bleke huid contrasteerde sterk met zijn donkere haar en benadrukte de rode kleur van zijn smalle lippen.

Minerva voelde haar hart razendsnel kloppen – sinds wanneer was zij zo makkelijk beïnvloedbaar? – en dwong zichzelf om rustig adem te halen.

"Bedankt," wist ze uiteindelijk uit te brengen. De jongen richtte zijn intense blik weer op haar en even leek het alsof hij haar voor het eerst zag. Gedurende enkele seconden, die voor Minerva veel langer duurden, keek hij haar aan, waarbij hij elke millimeter van haar lichaam in zich op leek te nemen. Toen knikte hij kort.

"Marten Vilijn," zei hij, terwijl hij zijn hand uitstak. Minerva schrok van de onverwachte beweging en zette een stap achteruit. Ze vroeg zich vaag af waarom haar handpalmen plotseling zweterig aanvoelden.

_God, wat was er in vredesnaam met haar aan de hand?!_ Minerva gaf zichzelf een mentale uitbrander en concentreerde zich op de huidige situatie. Hij had zich voorgesteld – nu was het haar beurt.

"I-ik ben – "

"Minerva Anderling, ik weet het. Klassenoudste, nietwaar?" Zijn blik dwaalde af naar de badge op haar trui. Minerva was onvoorbereid op deze reactie en knikte zwijgend. Alsof hij haar ongemak bespeurde, vervolgde hij, "Je moet niet naar ze luisteren. Die meiden, bedoel ik. Ze zijn niet zoals wij."

"Je hebt gehoord wat ze zeiden?!" Minerva staarde de jongen vol afgrijzen aan. De ontdekking dat hij getuige was geweest van haar vernedering, was genoeg om haar verlegenheid weg te nemen. Ze had de rest van zijn woorden niet eens gehoord.

"Je moet niet naar ze luisteren," herhaalde Marten vastberaden. Zijn mondhoeken vertrokken lichtelijk; het was geen glimlach, maar hij leek geamuseerd door Minerva's reactie. "Geloof me nou maar." Met deze woorden liep hij weg, richting de uitgang van de bibliotheek. Minerva staarde de jongen sprakeloos na.

* * *

**II**

Minerva begreep niet waarom ze zo gefascineerd was door Marten Vilijn. Sinds hun ontmoeting kon ze nauwelijks nog aan iets anders denken.

Hij was knap, daarover bestond geen twijfel. Minerva zag hoe de vrouwelijke populatie van Zweinstein – en een deel van de mannelijke populatie – hem bewonderende blikken toewierp wanneer hij de Grote Zaal betrad voor het avondeten. Ze zag hoe tientallen ogen hem volgden als hij door de gangen liep, op weg naar zijn lessen. Hij leek op een van die oude, Griekse beelden, bedacht ze. Een perfecte jongeman, met een huid als marmer. Dus ja, hij was aantrekkelijk. Maar uiterlijk was nooit bijzonder belangrijk geweest voor Minerva.

Hij was ook uitermate intelligent. Briljant zelfs, als ze de verhalen mocht geloven. Hij haalde voor al zijn vakken hoge cijfers en was altijd behulpzaam; kortom, hij was de ideale student. Dat, gecombineerd met zijn beleefde, charismatische voorkomen, maakte hem geliefd bij alle leraren. Alle leraren, behalve professor Perkamentus, vreemd genoeg. Maar Minerva kende genoeg slimme jongens en bij geen van allen kreeg ze het gevoel dat alle zuurstof plotseling uit de lucht was verdwenen – niet zoals het gevoel dat ze kreeg wanneer Marten in de buurt was.

En hij was mysterieus. Hij was jonger dan zij, maar gedroeg zich veel ouder. De manier waarop hij praatte, de zelfbewuste tred waarmee hij liep – het was soms moeilijk te geloven dat hij nog maar vijftien jaar oud was.

Ze kon hem niet_ lezen_, dat was het. Andere mensen waren makkelijk te begrijpen als je ze maar lang genoeg observeerde. Ze toonden hun emoties, hun voor- en afkeuren, als een open boek. Maar hoe langer Minerva Marten observeerde, hoe meer vragen bij haar opdoemden.

Marten was constant omringd door mensen, maar hij had geen echte vrienden. Het was alsof hij een muur om zich heen had gebouwd en hij liet niemand dichtbij. Onder alle charme en beleefdheid, schuilde een muur van kille afstandelijkheid. En hoe afstandelijker hij was, hoe meer ze over hem wilde ervaren. Wie was Marten Vilijn _echt_? Het was een vraag die haar elk uur van de dag bezig hield.

Minerva vroeg zich af of hij wel eens eenzaam was. Zij wist hoe het voelde om alleen te zijn.

Misschien was dat de reden dat hij haar zo intrigeerde. Dat hij op haar leek, in zekere zin.

En misschien was dat ook waarom ze 'ja' zei, toen hij haar die eerste keer uitnodigde voor een nachtelijke wandeling langs het meer.

* * *

**III**

Minerva beet op haar lip toen Marten haar buik streelde en zachte kusjes rondom haar navel plaatste. Je zou denken dat ze na drie maanden gewend was aan zijn aanraking, maar niets was minder waar. Elke kus, elke liefkozing, veroorzaakte een nieuwe golf aan prikkels en emoties.

"Doe je haar los," fluisterde hij. Minerva gehoorzaamde. Haar dikke, zwarte haren vielen als een sluier voor haar gezicht. Marten streek de haren achter haar oren; zijn lange, bleke vingers traceerden vervolgens de contouren van haar gezicht.

"Je bent zo mooi…"

Minerva voelde zijn warme adem op haar huid en vond het moeilijk om nog na te denken. Ze wilde iets zeggen, maar haar taalvermogen verdween spontaan toen hij zijn lippen op de hare drukte. De zoen duurde een aantal minuten; toen Minerva de zwartharige jongen zachtjes van zich afduwde, voelde ze zich licht in haar hoofd.

"Marten…"

"Minerva." De manier waarop hij haar naam zei, veroorzaakte een rilling van opwinding die haar hele lichaam leek te doortrekken.

"Ik hou van je," zei ze zachtjes. Deze woorden leverden haar een tedere glimlach op – een echte, dit keer. Het was de eerste en enige keer dat Minerva de anders zo serieuze jongen zag glimlachen.

"Ik hou van je," herhaalde ze. Ze vroeg zich af of hij hetzelfde voelde. Of haar stem, haar geur en haar aanraking net zo'n effect op hem hadden als die van hem op haar hadden. Ze kreeg niet lang de tijd om hierover na te denken.

Zijn hartstochtelijke kus was antwoord genoeg.

* * *

**IV**

Zijn donkere ogen waren koud. De warmte, de _tederheid_, die ze ooit in die diepe ogen had bespeurd, was nergens te bekennen.

"Je hebt me vernederd," siste hij. "Ik kan niet geloven dat je voor die Dreuzel kiest."

"Die Dreuzel is mijn vader." Minerva's stem trilde van woede. Ze kon niet geloven dat Marten zo onredelijk kon zijn! "Hij is ziek en heeft mijn hulp de komende tijd nodig. Het schoolhoofd heeft mij permissie gegeven om thuis te studeren, als ik maar terugkom voor de examens."

"Ik had gehoopt… Ik had verwacht dat je bij me zou blijven." Marten klonk bijna onzeker en even dacht Minerva de jongen waar ze van hield te herkennen. Het volgende moment was zijn stem echter vervuld van haat en vroeg Minerva zich af of ze zich alles had ingebeeld. "Je hoort bij me te blijven."

"Wat verwacht je dan?" vroeg ze, haast hysterisch. "Dat ik alles voor je opgeef?"

Zijn antwoord was simpel. "Ja."

"Je weet dat ik dat niet kan."

Marten verstarde. "Je bent net als alle anderen. De begeleiders van het tehuis, Perkamentus, mijn eigen moeder… Uiteindelijk blijf ik altijd alleen achter." Zijn woorden klonken bitter.

"Marten, alsjeblieft, wees redelijk…"

Minerva wenste dat hij zou schreeuwen, dat hij zou vloeken, dat hij eindelijk zou vertellen wat hij werkelijk voelde. Maar in plaats daarvan trok hij die muur van afstandelijkheid weer om zich heen. Minerva kon het bijna zien, hoe hij steentje voor steentje zijn eigen verdediging opbouwde.

"Ik wil je nooit meer zien." Zijn gezicht was vertrokken tot een kil masker en de blik die hij Minerva gaf, was een pure doodsbedreiging.

Ze was nooit bang geweest voor Marten – tot nu.

* * *

**V**

Minerva liep door de gangen van Zweinstein, een dik boek onder haar arm geklemd. Ze was op weg naar de bibliotheek om nog een aantal naslagwerken in te kijken; ze wilde haar eerste lessen zo goed mogelijk voorbereiden.

Het was rustig in het kasteel, zo vlak voor het begin van het nieuwe schooljaar. De meeste leerlingen kwamen morgen pas met de Zweinsteinexpres aan en op de leraren en geesten na, was de school vrijwel verlaten.

Het voelde vreemd om weer terug te zijn, maar aan de andere kant ook verrassend vertrouwd. Toen Albus Perkamentus haar twee maanden geleden bij haar vader in Schotland had bezocht met het verzoek of zij de functie van lerares Transfiguratie wilde vervullen, was ze buiten zichzelf geweest van blijdschap. Haar vader had natuurlijk gemopperd, maar nadat ze hem had beloofd dat ze hem zo vaak mogelijk zou opzoeken en regelmatig een fles Vuurwhiskey zou sturen, had hij haar zijn zegen gegeven.

"Professor!" Minerva groette het schoolhoofd toen hij de bocht om kwam lopen.

"Hoe vaak moet ik je nog zeggen dat je me nu Albus mag noemen?" Perkamentus glimlachte, maar de glimlach bereikte zijn ogen niet. Sterker nog, toen Minerva beter keek, zag ze dat de machtige tovenaar ronduit somber leek.

"Is er iets gebeurd?" vroeg ze ongerust.

"Je hebt vast gehoord van de onverklaarbare verdwijningen en brute moorden op Dreuzels die de afgelopen paar weken hebben plaatsgevonden." Minerva knikte. Ze had erover gelezen in de Ochtendprofeet. De daders waren vermoedelijk een groep volgelingen – 'Dooddoeners', of zoiets wanstaltigs – van een duistere tovenaar. Aanvankelijk had ze gedacht dat het een slechte grap was, maar de situatie leek toch zeer serieus te zijn. Sommige mensen fluisterden al over een 'nieuwe Grindelwald'. "Die tovenaar – Voldemort, zoals hij zichzelf graag noemt – was een leerling van onze school," verzuchtte Perkamentus. "Hij zat een jaar lager dan jij, maar misschien ken je hem wel. Zijn echte naam is Marten Vilijn."

Minerva had het gevoel alsof de grond plotseling onder haar vandaan werd getrokken. "Voel je je wel goed?" De bezorgde stem van Perkamentus leek van heel ver te komen.

"Ja, ja, prima," mompelde ze. "Ik moet gaan, ik ben iets vergeten." Zonder een reactie af te wachten, draaide ze zich om en liep weg.

"Zie ik je vanavond bij de vergadering?" riep Perkamentus haar achterna. Minerva wuifde in bevestiging, maar vervolgde haar weg zonder te pauzeren. Ze betrad de dichtstbijzijnde dameswc en liep linea recta naar de wasbak.

Minerva staarde in de spiegel. Alle kleur was uit haar gezicht verdwenen. Langzaam maakte ze de strenge knot in haar nek los en keek toe hoe haar haren over haar schouders vielen.

"Je bent zo mooi…" De woorden uit een ver verleden echoden in haar hoofd en vermengden zich met die van Perkamentus. "Zijn echte naam is Marten Vilijn."

Resoluut streek ze haar haren naar achteren en bond ze weer vast in een strakke knot. Nooit meer zou ze haar haren los dragen in het bijzijn van iemand anders.

"Ik wil je nooit meer zien," fluisterde ze tegen haar spiegelbeeld.


End file.
